Three weeks
by Three roads
Summary: Three weeks after the attack of pain and Naruto finally remembers something about a certain someone. what will he do about it?


**DISCLAIMER; **I don't own Naruto

**_ONE SHOT_**

Sorry for writing this when I should be writing my other story.

No Hinata and Naruto are not my favourite pairing for Naruto but they are probably the most likely with how the stories going.

Thanks for reading

R&R

ONESHOT BEGIN

Naruto was just casually walking down the streets of Konoha when he remembered what would change his life forever; Hinata's confession before she was almost killed by Pain… or Nagato… whatever you want call him. How could he forget something so important to himself, it was the first time anyone had ever said those three words to him in his whole life and he was not going to waste it after all he had only not replied to her confession for… three weeks… well shit!

Naruto new that Hinata was going to be angry heck if it were Sakura he would already be ten feet under but Naruto knew Hinata was to kind and sweat although the few times he had seen the white eyed girl get pissed reminded him that she might even be worse than Sakura when angry. This scared Naruto but the boy… no man would still face her with a calm expression on his face while he calmly told her why he had not given his answer for so long… she would understand right? No it doesn't matter all that matters in the end is that he gives her his answer.

As he was thinking on how to go about answering her confession a shy white eyed girl was making her way out of the bakery just a few metres in front of him in a slow pace with a pile full of cinnamon buns that covered her view. Of course the two crashed into each other in a sea of cinnamon buns and as they hit the ground anyone who was around was blessed with a very humorous sight as they would see the village hero was blushing up a storm that only equalled that of the Hyuuga underneath him. The two were entangled in a very suggestive manner as any on lookers would see Hinata laying down on her back with her arms wrapped around Naruto as their legs intertwined with Naruto laying on top of Hinata with one hand supported him on the ground next to Hinata and the other supporting him on Hinata's left breast but the two would not remember this part for a while as they were to focused on the others face as they were just inches apart… that is until Hinata's head dropped back against the ground as she fainted from seeing herself and Naruto in such a position.

As the people around the two began to laugh and giggle at the duo's predicament Naruto was able to get off of Hinata which took a while as she seemed to be clutching on to him unconsciously which caused another round of giggles to be heard around the area. When Naruto finally managed it however he packed up the cinnamon buns that were still safe to eat while he chucked the ones that weren't in the bin next to where they had… 'Fallen'. He then had a very odd predicament on his hands as he had to now deal with the unconscious Hinata for Naruto was no fool and knew that although Konoha was a place with a greeting face he knew the darkness of its interior as it was one of the things he was planning to change. No Naruto decided that he would watch out for Hinata for however long she was out as it was him that technically knocked her out and he did have an off day today so why not. But where should he take her as he didn't want to just leave her laying here in the street but where else could he take her. He couldn't take to his house as he was still living in a shithole and didn't want to give her the wrong idea, he supposed he could just take her back to her own compound but he doubted he would be allowed to stay until she woke up as he decided that now was as good a time as any to reply to the Hyuuga Heiress about her confession so as he was thinking he decided that he would take the girl to the top of the fourths head where he always seemed to think the clearest.

It was around five pm when they arrived (they had banged into each other around four thirty pm) and Naruto decided to lay the Hyuuga girl down before he laid down next to her but as he did he managed to hear Hinata say his name quietly in her sleep in a very loving manner which caused the boy to blush up a storm… again. Once Naruto had finally got over his scarlet driven face he began to sneak peeks at the girl sleeping beside him as he noticed just how stunningly beautiful Hinata looks and Naruto was finding it a little too hard to look away from her captivating beauty.

After another hour of Naruto trying and failing to look away from Hinata she finally woke up if a little hesitantly as the Hyuuga tried to figure out where she was until she remembered what had happened outside of the bakery and how she shamefully fainted… again. She then quickly realised that she was not alone and turned to see her crush looking straight at her with a true smile lining his face… she almost fainted again however this time she was able to hold on to her consciousness as she listened in to what he was about to say.

"Hey Hinata, glad to see your finally awake. I couldn't just leave you in the middle of the street and I wanted to be here when you woke up so I brought you here" while gesturing with his arms with a happy smile on his face.

"A-a-and where I-is here N-Na-Naruto-kun" Hinata asked while stuttering a bit but truthfully wanting to know where they were exactly.

"We are in a very special place to me that I have shown to no one… well except for you I guess but as to where we are, we are on top of the fourths head" Naruto replied and as Hinata gave a quick look around she realised that he was right.

"P-pardon me N-Na-Naruto but w-why are we here" Hinata stuttered out again. Now it was Naruto's turn to stutter as he replied

"W-well Hinata, that I-is because I w-wa-wanted to talk to you about something" while sporting the smallest blush. Hinata saw this and began to think that this was another one of her dreams that she wished she would never wake from. Naruto though quickly got his act together however and managed at least not to stutter again when he continued

"You see Hinata I don't remember much from just before I got angry and lost to the fox but recently I have remembered something and wanted to give you my honest reply" Hinata's head dropped as she tried to keep herself from crying as she knew that the one she had loved for so long was about to reject her before she heard what he said next.

"Ever since that memory I have been at war with myself as I have never truly felt love myself and that was the first time anyone had ever used those three word while thinking of me and I thank you for that" before he paused as Hinata gasped as she did not realise that she was the first. Sunset had come and was behind Naruto as he now looked even more handsome to Hinata before he said

"I have thought about my own feelings over the last few hours and found that I don't love you" Hinata's head dropped and she was about to cry again before she heard the words that would forever change her

"But I do like you a lot and would like to see if that would turn into something along the lines of love. So Hinata" he said the last part while lifting her face so that he looked her straight in the eyes

"Will you go out with me" he finished and was quickly answered by a kiss filled with so much love that he almost collapsed into her but managed to get a hold of himself before he felt something limp hit his chest before he sighed and thought

'Man, were going to work on this aren't we' before he kissed her forehead quickly and looked out into the sunset while not noticing Hinata's heavenly smile or the fact that she had wrapped herself tighter around him.

**THE END**

Thanks for reading

R&R


End file.
